1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable child seat and, more specifically, to a child seat which is removably attachable to the side of a suitcase or other luggage piece, wherein the suitcase can be transported across a floor surface, with the seat attached, while a child is secured in the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every parent has experienced the frustrations of traveling with small children, particularly, when carrying several pieces of luggage. As small children are unable to walk longer distances, at a relatively fast pace, many times parents find themselves having to carry their children along with their belongings. Moreover, it is highly advisable for parents to hold onto their children when traveling through congested areas, such as airports. Thus, it is not surprising that strollers have become a popular travel accessory. In fact, many airlines permit passengers to wheel their children all the way to the gate, in spite of the fact that the stroller is too large to be carried on the plane. Typically, airline personnel will take baby strollers from passengers, just prior to boarding the plane, and stow the strollers in the aircraft's cargo compartment. When the plane arrives at its destination, the strollers are carried up the stairs of the jet way and returned to passengers as they deboard the plane. Often, this results in some delay and passenger congestion at the exit of the plane as parents wait for their strollers. It can therefore be appreciated that, notwithstanding their general usefulness, baby strollers can present a significant inconvenience, especially when traveling by airline.
In the past, others have proposed specifically designed suitcases in an effort to overcome the problems encountered when traveling with small children. In particular, the U.S. patent to Henkel, No. 5,988,657, discloses a multi-purpose suitcase having a base compartment and a movable upper compartment. The suitcase is adapted to be quickly reconfigured to form a seat on which a child can be seated. A harness secures a child in the seat. The U.S. patent to Alper, et al., No. 5,407,039, discloses a wheeled luggage case which is specifically structured to allow a child seat to be fastened to the case. These and other proposed solutions involve use of a specifically designed suitcase, thus requiring the user to purchase a new article of luggage. For obvious reasons, these specifically designed suitcases are not practical for the average traveler. In particular, a specifically designed luggage piece of this nature can be considerably expensive. Moreover, many travelers already have a set of matching luggage and it is not desirable to purchase a separate suitcase which does not match the previously purchased luggage set. Additionally, the proposed suitcases, with means for seating a child thereon, are for the most part bulky and aesthetically unappealing.
In view of the foregoing difficulties associated with traveling with small children, there still exists a need for a convenient and effective means of carrying one's children and luggage without having to transport a large, cumbersome baby stroller. Furthermore, there is a need for an inexpensive, lightweight child seat which is adapted for universal attachment to existing articles of luggage, thereby enabling a parent to quickly and conveniently adapt their existing luggage to accommodate a securely seated child thereon.